Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrical jumper cables, specifically to jumper cable handles having means for rendering the handles hangless.
Description of Prior Art
Jumper cable handles, also known as jumper cable clamps, have been in use for many years. They are primarily used with cables connecting a "live" battery to a "dead" battery; and for using the electrical potential of the "live" battery to start the motor of the vehicle whose battery is considered to be "dead". Jumper cable handles are fabricated in several designs, shapes, colors, sizes and lengths to make them attractive to potential buyers. Jumper cables and handles are mostly kept in storage and are used only when needed on rare occasions. Each time they are needed, they are taken from storage, used, and put back into storage. In their normal state, the open handles tend to become hooks for entangling all objects in their path when the jumper cables to which they are attached are being moved from or into storage. The entanglement of the open handles with other objects usually comes at a time when the user of the cables is low on patience, his wrath is inflamed and he may become a danger to society. Users of jumper cables are preoccupied with the task of getting their motors started, and the cables are used so seldom that little time is given for designing hangless jumper cable handles. The hangless jumper cable handle is a new, useful and unobvious invention. This application is complementary to Applicant's earlier application for "Covered Automotive Jumper Cables", U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,426 filed 1995 Mar. 28.